1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for detachably mounting a receptacle, such as a paint can, on a ladder.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various holders are known in the art for mounting a receptacle to a ladder. More specifically, various holders are known for affixing a paint can to a ladder. One of these holders involves attaching a wire to the handle of the paint can. This wire is then draped over a rung of the ladder. Unfortunately, the paint can is not held steady in this arrangement. Moreover, the opening to the paint can is obstructed by the handle and wire. Additionally, the paint can may hang beneath the ladder such that it is difficult for the user to get to the can.
A second type of holder is known wherein bars jutting from the side of the holder are inserted into openings in the side of the ladder. However, many ladders do not have these openings and so these holders are unacceptable for use with many ladders. Moreover, if the ladder is tilted to a certain angle and if the receptacle is generally full, the contents of the receptacle will spill therefrom. In other words, the angle of the holder is fixed relative to the ladder. Therefore, if the ladder is at too great of a slant, the can will be tilted such that paint will spill therefrom.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for an easy to use receptacle holder which is satisfactory for use with many types of ladders. Such a holder should provide unobstructed access to the opening of the receptacle and be readily usable by both right and left-handed persons. This holder should be sturdy and hold the receptacle stably but have some degree of flexibility such that it can be adjusted for different pitches of the ladder.